Sarasu Musica
by ilovedaddy
Summary: SUMMARY: Fairy Tail is assigned a multi-guild quest, along with Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. But that's not all! A new guild will be joining them! Read to find out who! Rated T just in case.
1. The Multi-Guild Quest

**SUMMARY:** Fairy Tail is assigned a multi-guild quest, along with Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. But that's not all! A new guild will be joining them! Read to find out who!

* * *

**ilovedaddy:** Hi! I just wanted to say that I did NOT create this idea alone. I got help from The Diamond Cross. We own nothing but the OC's and the guild name.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **THE MULTI-GUILD QUEST

At Fairy Tail, Team Natsu sat at a table in the guild. Normal things were happening, like Natsu fighting Gray, and Erza stopping them. That is, until Master Makarov walked out of his office and yelled, "Team Natsu, plus Wendy and Gajeel! Come to my office!"

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Carla, Happy, and Lily walked into Master's office.

"What do you want, old man?" Gajeel asked.

"I need you guys to go on a multi-guild quest. You will probably run into Zeref on this mission. The mission is to hunt down the Black Dragon, Acnologia." Master Makarov stated. Everyone froze.

"D-d-do you mean t-the dr-dr-dr-dragon that we faced during the S-Class Exams?" Lucy asked, panicking.

"Yes. Be careful, my children. You will have to go meet Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and a new guild called Sarasu Musica at Hikari Village, a town that was attacked by Acnologia a few days ago. Now go." Master said.

"Understood. We will do our best." Erza said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

**At Sarasu Musica:**

A light blonde-haired woman about the age of 31 walked out of the office in the building. She then walked down the stairs, and got the guild's attention.

"Yo! Listen up!" The woman yelled, causing everyone to look at her.

"What is it, Master Mai Maki?" A girl asked. She looked to be 19 years old, and had pink hair that reached her butt, and sparkling purple eyes. She had Beats, very popular headphones, around her neck and a gun in her hand.

"No need to be so formal, Chinatsu. Just call me Master Maki." Master Maki said.

"Ok." Chinatsu said, nodding.

"I need Chinatsu, Sarah, Celestina, Nori, Kyo, and Hisashi to go on a multi-guild quest. You will be working with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Fairy Tail. Chinatsu." Master Maki said, turning to look at her.

"Hm?" Chinatsu asked.

"I think Fairy Tail will be sending your dragon brother, Natsu"said Master Maki. " Chinatsu smiled, and nodded.

"Okay." And with that, she walked out of the guild with the other participating in the mission.

* * *

**At Hikari Village:**

"Where the heck is that other guild that was supposed to join us?!" Natsu complained.

"I'm sure that they will be here soon." Erza said. Right when she said that, they heard an explosion deeper in the village.

"What was that?!" Lucy asked, yelling.

"Fairy Tail will head in with Lamia Scale. Blue Pegasus, stay behind to wait for the other guild." Erza ordered. Everyone nodded, and headed to their spots. When they got to the area of the explosion, they saw a bunch of flames, ice, wood, and blood on the floor and in the air alike.

"Damn it! Acnologia got away!" A pink-haired girl yelled, eating the flames.

"Why do you have such an attitude during missions?" A girl with black hair to the middle of her back asked. She looked to be around the age of 19.

"Um, excuse me?" Lucy asked. There were 3 girls and 3 boys. They all turned to face Lucy.

"Oh, I see that the people from Fairy Tail has shown up along with Lamia Scale." Said a brown-haired man at the age of 20.

"Fairy Tail?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"Keep calm, and don't glop the Salamander, now, Chinatsu. He doesn't even know who you are." Said a blonde haired girl. She looked very similar to Master Mavis, except for the fact that her eyes were a lighter green.

"Ok, fine. Be that way, Celestina." Chinatsu said, walking up to Natsu.

"Are you a Fire Dragon slayer too?" Natsu asked Chinatsu. Chinatsu smiled, and said, "Yes. Igneel told me so much about you, Natsu. He also gave me this scarf before he went to the Dragon World. It's just like yours, except that it's red!"

"Wow! So you're kinda like a half sister. Awesome!" Natsu exclaimed.

"So, do you want to contact Igneel?" Chinatsu asked.

"Of course! I've been looking for him ever since he left me!" Natsu replied. Chinatsu's face darkened. "He didn't leave you. He was told to go get stuff for my mother, the Queen of the Dragons. On the way, though, Acnologia attacked him."

"Chinatsu. You shouldn't remember that day. You'll just break down." Said a black-haired boy with a huge black sword.

"Okay. I won't remember. Thanks for reminding me, Ichiro." Chinatsu said.

"You're welcome." Ichiro replied.

"So now there's a mini Natsu. That's just wonderful." Gray mumbled. Chinatsu glared at him, and then smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" Gray asked rudely.

_"Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze." _Chinatsu sang. Gray suddenly felt weak, and fell to the ground, unconscious. "That should shut him up for a while." Chinatsu said, leading everyone to the village.

**In a house in Hikari Village-**

Everyone, made it to a random house in the village that was stable and sat and relaxed for a while.

"Well, I think we should introduce ourselves."said the blonde girl that looked like Mavis.

"Ok. I will go first."said Chinatsu.

"Hello, I am Chinatsu Dragneel. I am a fire dragon slayer and I am able to use Gunner magic, and fonic hymn magic. Which i used on gray to knock him out. I am 19 and I hate all Ice wizards but Hisashi."said Chinatsu.

The blonde stood up and said"Hi, My name is Celstina Vermilion. I am the grand daughter of your first guild master and i am 18. I have summoning magic and dark magic, not like Zeref's though."said Celstina, the blonde girl.

"Your master mavis's grand daughter?!"asked Natsu.

"Yeah, i was born a few years after Laxus."said Celestina.

A girl with black hair to her mid-back and blue eyes stood up next and said" What's up? I am Sarah Itsumo, and I am 19 like Chinatsu. My magic is demon hunting magic and I have this weird magic where I can turn anyone into a weapon, watch."as she walked over to gray and touched his hand. it started to glow and so did he. Then he transformed into a Ice sword.

"Wow! Do you have a main weapon?"asked Erza.

"Yes."said Sarah turning Gray back into a human.

Then a boy with black hair and purple eyes stood and said" I am her main weapon because I can actually turn into a weapon without her. I also have teleconisis. My name is Kyo Hinamori." A boy with black hair and blue eyes stood up after Kyo finished up and said "I am Kyo brother, sadly, and my name is Nori Hinamori and I have Crash magic but I know how to control it."

"And finally me, my name is Hisashi Hideo and I am 20 years old and have 2 sisters. My magic is Wood make and Ice make."said a brown haired man.

Chinatsu then said"Now that we know everybody we can st-" but was interupted by a small voice. "Where are you guys! Hey Chinatsu! Sarah!"

"What is Abelie doing here?!"asked Chinatsu.

"HI!"said Abelie, a little blonde haired girl popping her head in a nearby window. Her eyes clearly glowed orange.

"Abelie, What are you doing here?"asked Hisashi.

"Master Maki sent me because she said you guys might need my site magic and parmethian vision along with magic to seal many strong things."said Abelie turning her eyes back to their normal color, aburn.

"Well master was right to send you. We will definitly need your Parmethian Vision. Speaking of Parmethian Vision use it now."said Hisashi.

"Why?"asked Abelie.

"Because I believe we are surrounded."said Hisashi.

"Ok."said Abelie turning her eyes back to glowing orange. She gasped.

"What?"asked Chinatsu grabbing a gun from her magic storage.

"Hisashi, was right we are surrounded and they don't look friendly. They are surrounding this very house, a whole army of undead warrior rising from the ground!"panicked Abelie.

"What?!"everyone yelled in usion.


	2. The begining of everyone's story

_**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter because here is another one! XD Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Last time on Sarasu Musica:**

_"I need you guys to go on a multi-guild quest. You will probably run into Zeref on this mission. The mission is to hunt down the Black Dragon, Acnologia."_

_"I need Chinatsu, Sarah, Celestina, Nori, Kyo, and Hisashi to go on a multi-guild quest. You will be working with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Fairy Tail. Chinatsu."_

_"Damn it! Acnologia got away!"_

_"Well, I think we should introduce ourselves."_

_"Abelie, what are you doing here?"_

_"Hisashi was right! We_ are_ surrounded, and they don't look too friendly. They're surrounding this very house, a whole army of undead warriors; rising from the ground!"_

* * *

"What do we do now?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we have to fight. I already know who summoned these undead warriors." Sarah said, grabbing Kyo and turning him into a big red scythe.

"Okay." Lucy said, grabbing her keys.

"Wait, you're a celestial mage? We need someone to fight alongside Lucy and her spirits, because the undead warriors tend to go after celestial mages and kill them first." Kyo said, still in weapon form.

"We will stay by her side and fight with her." Erza said, pointing at herself and Gray.

"Guys, we have a problem! We need to go now! The undead warriors will be bashing through these walls any second now!" Abelie said.

When the undead warriors broke down the walls, everyone got out.

"Wendy and I will be providing support." Abelie said, grabbing Wendy's hand and jumping onto a building.

The sky was dark, and everyone was having trouble, so Abelie put her hand up to the sky and a microphone appeared in her hand. She started to sing:

* * *

**(A/N: If you want to listen to the music, go on Youtube and look up ENGLISH "Daydream Syndrome "Yumekui Merry (AmaLee). Everything sang will be underlined.)**

* * *

_"This broken sky_  
_So black with pain_  
_It hides your eyes_  
_Still I hear your cries."_

The sky turned blue again, and Abelie got rid of the pain anyone felt.

_"The door we fear_  
_Cannot open_  
_There is no key_  
_To set it free."_

A door appeared in the sky, and there was a keyhole shaped as a music note. The Sarasu Musica guild mark.

_"I have tried but I cannot restore_  
_All those clear days,_  
_All those dream ways_  
_All my hopes have passed on."_

The enemies started to slow down and lose strength.

_"Is the sky even real anymore?_  
_'Cause it's now blue_  
_But it'll change hue_  
_In an instant all you know_  
_Will be changed."_

Their was a reflection of the sky on the water, and everyone got faster and stronger.

_"Don't fall, fight on to climb over that wall 'cause_  
_All you know will cease to be and peel off piece by piece_  
_It is true but you can't see this world is all a daydream."_

As the song ended, the enemies sped up again, but the support magic stayed on all the mages fighting the undead warriors. Meanwhile, the door still remained in the sky.

"Wow!" Wendy exclaimed.

"I used support magic on you too. You can go fight. I can support myself, but once I'm down, I need you to come up here and support everyone." Abelie said.

"Okay!" Wendy said, joining the fight.

Everyone fought, but the numbers of the enemies increased. Everyone was defeated except for Fairy Tail and Sarasu Musica. It was night now, and everyone was tired. Lucy was severely injured; basically on death's doors, along with Gray, Hibiki, Eve, and Ren.

"Chinatsu! It is time to help me!" Abelie yelled.

Chinatsu smirked, and jumped onto the building, landing next to Abelie. They linked their hands together, and held them up to the door in the sky. Their guild marks started to glow, and microphones appeared in their hands once again. Abelie's was blue, while Chinatsu's was red and orange. Music sounded throughout the night, and they started to sing.

**ENGLISH "Honoo no Tobira" Gundam Seed Destiny (AmaLee)**

_"A mortal hand opens the door_  
_That unleashes the dawn_  
_And ends this pointless war_  
_These hands are wounded bearing weight_  
_For what tomorrow brings is all up to fate."_

The keyhole in the door started to glow, and the door opened, making it morning again. In addition, all the fallen mages were healed.

_"The door of flames is open wide_  
_Fanning the hot blaze all around_  
_I cannot breathe or make a sound."_

The open door connected with Chinatsu's magic, and sent flames down onto the undead warriors without making a sound.

_"Some are scared to pass through the door_  
_So they turn away_  
_'Cause they fear being burnt_  
_What if tears could subdue the flames_  
_Then we could pass through_  
_Unhurt by hell's games_  
_I have faith in love."_

The open door connected with Abelie's magic, and supported everyone once more. Natsu started eating the flames sent down from the door.

_"A sparkle of light sees you off_  
_Hoping that you return to your love's side safely_  
_Children who see the things we can't_  
_Point up to the skies_  
_What sights do they see?"_

Light started burning the undead warriors, and Chinatsu and Abelie let go of each other's hands. They pointed to the sky, and showed the weakness of the enemy.

_"The search for missing seeds of hope_  
_Leads us to the end of the sky_  
_Let's pray for those souls you and I."_

Everyone started to glow, and hope was brought to their hearts.

_"Why is night time always so calm_  
_When the sun rises will this warmth turn to sorrow_  
_I hold onto all my promises_  
_And wait patiently at the horizon_  
_You're coming home_  
_The sun's rising slow."_

The undead warriors start to die off, and the mages slowly started to win the battle.

_"Crimson rain's falling at our feet_  
_I can hear a cry in the flames and the heat_  
_In my heart I can hear your voice_  
_And our vow to fight when we both had no choice."_

Blood started to fall from the undead warriors as they were destroyed, and everyone fought with all they had.

_"I'll calm your trembling heart_  
_My dear, with me, you soon will see_  
_A sparkle of light sees you off_  
_Hoping you return to me_  
_Safely oh."_

The battle started to stop, and was ending. Everyone was calming down.

_"Take my hand and open the door_  
_Together we stand_  
_Stronger than ever before_  
_I know love can subdue the flames_  
_And we will pass through_  
_Unhurt by hell's games_  
_I have faith in our love_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_In the skies of destiny."_

Chinatsu and Abelie went to everyone and grabbed their hands. The door closed, taking all the battle scars and trading it with fresh energy. Everything turned back to normal as the song finished. All that was left were healed comrades. Lights from the door flied beautifully around the broken village. Sarah wasn't in that circle, but further into the village, still fighting.

* * *

Sarah held her scythe, Kyo, tightly. She still had battle scars and cuts, and was staring at a black-haired boy with purple eyes. He was around the age of 19, and he was running. His eyes showed he regretted what he had done.

"Why!? Why, Nick!?" Sarah yelled.

Nick didn't answer, and merely disappeared. Kyo stayed quiet.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! XD Please review so I know how I did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! XD Please put reviews if you read this story because I would love to know how The Diamond Cross and I are doing on this story. If there is something wrong with it, then please let The Diamond Cross and I know NICELY. I do not accept rude comments. Thank you and ENJOY! XD**

* * *

Sarah and Kyo walked back to the group.

"Oh my gosh! Sarah, we thought that you were here in the circle when we healed everyone!" Abelie panicked, looking at how much cuts and bruises Sarah had.

"Calm down, Abelie. I'm fine." Sarah side, walking perfectly fine. "But..."

"But what?" Chinatsu asked.

"The undead warriors aren't our only enemy." Kyo said, turning into a human.

"WHAT?!" Lucy yelled.

"Calm down. They just want to prevent us from getting to The Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia." Sarah said.

"Who?" Eve questioned.

"His name is Nickolas. He has a brother, which I faced today, named Nick. Nick summoned the army of undead warriors. Their dark guild wants to obtain Acnologia, and kill him for a sacrifice; I just don't know what for."Sarah replied.

"What are we going to do?" Lyon asked.

Sarah frowned and said,"We're going to destroy their dark guild; but it won't be easy, so Erza is going to make a plan." Sarah finished, looking at Erza.

"Okay. First, we should all rest because today was hard. Then we'll sneak into the dark guild; when a dark guild member is alone, kill them. After we have done this a sufficient amount of times, the guild members of Sarasu Musica will be given a signal to burst through the doors and start fightin; then the rest of us will join in. Sarah, Kyo, Chelia and I will head in to face the strongest in the guild." Erza said.

Everyone agreed, and went to sleep. Sarah woke up early in the morning because she couldn't fall asleep.

"Why are you up so early?" Natsu asked, walking out of his tent in an abandoned building without a roof.

"I'm a morning person." Sarah replied, picking up a rock and throwing it at the wall. Natsu shrugged, and went back to sleep as Kyo walked out of his tent.

"Why lie?" Kyo asked.

"Because he's dense, and wouldn't understand." Sarah replied, lying down on the floor and staring at the sky. It was sunrise, and the pink, purple, and orange hues of the sky were beautiful.

"Well, I'm not dense. I'm your partner and friend. What's bothering you? Is it Nick?" Kyo asked.

"I know you're not dense, and you _are_ my friend, but my past is my past. I'm sorry, but it isn't any of your business." Sarah said, getting up and leaving the abandoned building.

"Where are you going?" Kyo asked,

"Somewhere." Sarah replied.

Kyo was about to follow her, but knew she needed her space. He wouldn't want to make her more upset. The reason why? Well, he was still thinking about it, but he liked her; a lot. Not as a friend, nor a best friend either.

"What's got you thinking?" Chinatsu chuckled, starting to cook some food.

" . . . . . . . "

"Are you worried about Sarah?" Chinatsu asked.

"Yeah." Kyo replied. "What's got her so sad and thinking?"

"Sarah told me about her past. Long ago, her, Nick, and Nickolas were best friends in a small village. Nickolas was the oldest." Chinatsu said, letting some eggs boil.

"Really?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah. They lived happily until Nickolas got upset and started to hurt people using his magic. Later on, Nick found out about what was going on, and told Sarah. Nickolas ended up falling into the darkness with soul-less eyes . . . as if he died. He ended up killing everyone in their village, and burned it to ashes. Nickolas had only 1 more person to kill, and 1 more person to recruit for his dark army. He went to Sarah, and said, 'Goodbye.' as he held up his sword. Before he could hit her, Nick used his magic to push Nickolas away. Nick was trembling in fear, and told Sarah to run. That was the last time Sarah saw them." Chinatsu said, getting up to check on the boiling eggs.

"Woah." Kyo muttered, feeling bad for Sarah.

"There's more, but I would need Sarah's permission to say the rest." Chinatsu said.

* * *

**With Sarah-**

Sarah was lost in her thoughts. She was really confused.

Why would Nick do this?

Why?

"So it is true. My brother was too weak to kill you." A dark figure said, jumping down from the tree above her.

"Shut up. He wasn't weak; he could have killed me." Sarah shot back.

"Oh, well. I think it's time you died, anyway; so I'll take care of it." The figure said, taking out a knife. His crimson eyes glowed.

"Before you kill me, I want to ask you one thing. What got you so angry that you fell into the darkness?" Sarah asked.

"That day, I was laughing along with people from the village. I was made fun of for my soft spot for sweets, and my crimson eyes. Some kids thought I was a curse, and that you and Nick were supposed to kill me when I lost control; but one day, I did.

I killed ALL of those kids and adults that said those things about me. And that's when I found out HOW FUN IT WAS TO KILL.

I WANTED TO SHOW MY BROTHER HOW FUN IT WAS SO I KILLED OUR PARENTS. THEN I SAW HIM TELLING YOU ABOUT HOW I LOST MY SANITY. I WANTED YOU DEAD, SO THAT YOU WOULD NEVER GET IN THE WAY. NOW IS THAT TIME." Nickolas said. His eyes grew wide, and he looked crazy as he said the last few sentences.

He grabbed his knife, and zoomed towards Sarah as she just stood there. Before the knife could reach Sarah, she saw a flash of shadow as a person appeared in front of her, getting stabbed in her place. She looked to see who it was, and her eyes widened.

"Kyo!" Sarah yelled, panicking.

"What's going on?!" Chinatsu yelled, running to where Sarah and Kyo were.

"I came because I was worried." Kyo saod, flinching at the pain as he fell to the ground.

"Chinatsu!" Sarah yelled.

"Right!" Chinatsu yelled back; she grabbed Sarah's hand, and allowed Sarah to turn her into a flaming sword.

"Nickolas!" Sarah yelled, charging at him.

"I wanted to kill you the simple way, but now I can't; so I'll make sure you suffer through your friend's death." Nickolas said, disappearing and reappearing behind Kyo. He took out his samurai sword, and stabbed Kyo.

"Nick!" Sarah called.

"He won't come for you, nor your friend this time. Well . . . I;m satisfied, so goodbye." Nickolas said, disappearing.

Sarah turned Chinatsu back into a human, and ran to Kyo. She grabbed him, and hugged him tightly.

"Chinatsu! Go get help!" Sarah cried.

"Okay!" Chinatsu said, running towards the town. Chinatsu ran as fast as she could, and when she made it to the town, she ran to the abandoned building they set camp in. Everyone was awake and smiling until they saw that Chinatsu was crying and running towards them.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, worried about his half younger sister.

"Kyo! He's on the verge of dying! Abelie! Wendy! Come with me before it's too late!" Chinatsu said, grabbing Abelie's and Wendy's wrists. She then ran back to Kyo and Sarah. Everyone followed Chinatsu , but when she stopped, everyone either gasped or stayed silent. Abelie tapped Sarah, signaling her to stop holding onto Kyo. Sarah let go pf Kyp, and Abelie grabbed Wendy; then they both started to heal Kyo. When he was healed enough, Abelie finally spoke,"He's severely injured, but if I spend enough time healing him, he'll be able to fight again in 2 months. Natsu, grab Kyo and bring him back to the tents."

"2 months!? He's my partner! What am I supposed to now?!" Sarah yelled.

"I'm sorry, but this is all that I can do. We might have to send him back to the guild. It's better if I worked on healing him after the mission because by the time he's healed, the mission will be over. Besides, you can turn others into swords, right?" Abelie asked.

"Yes. I apologize for yelling like that. I'll find a new weapon for now." Sarah said, walking away to a small river nearby.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! XD And I thank anyone who puts up a review. It's really nice to know what readers think so that I,as a writer, can figure out what needs to be fixed or improved. Thanks again! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lalalalala! XD Enjoy~**

* * *

_Sarah woke up early, and went to the lake to get some fish. She caught 37 fish in all! She was excited, and ran right back to the broken-down town. After she came back, she couldn't believe what she saw..._

Sarah's eyes widened, and she dropped the fish and immediately zoomed to the tents.

"EVERYONE, WAKE UP!" Sarah yelled.

"What happened?! Are you okay?!" Kyo asked, running out of the tent. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"EVERYONE, GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED!" Kyo yelled.

Everyone rushed out of their tents, and saw none other than Acnologia. Celestina's eyes were wider than everyone else's. On top of Acnologia was a 18 year old boy, and next to him was a 17 year old girl. They both had blonde hair and crimson eyes.

"Eden . . . Isaiah . . ." Celestina whispered.

"Oh . . . it seems that you've chosen a side, Celestina. You're teaming up with your parent's guild members." The boy, Isaiah, said.

"Shut up, Isaiah!" Celestina shouted. She summoned a million sword, and fired them at Acnologia.

"Why are you trying to kill a dragon, even though you were raised with the dragons?" The girl, Eden, asked.

"I am only completing my mission. Not only that, Acnologia has been destroying innocent villages!" Celestina yelled.

"Celestina. Isaiah and I ordered Acnologia to attack those villages." Eden said.

"WHY!?" Sarah yelled.

"Silence. That is none of your concern. I was talking to Celestina, not you." Eden said coldly.

"Ah . . . my, my, it looks like we didn't even have to look for Acnologia. Attack and capture!" Nickolas yelled, summoning shadows and undead warriors.

"Where's Nick!?" Sarah asked.

"Up here." Nick said. He jumped out of a tree with a sword, and charged at Sarah.

"Kyo!" Sarah yelled.

"I know." Kyo said, turning into 2 pistols with knifes connected to each of them.

Nick charged, but Sarah blocked it; from there, it turned into a fast battle. Isaiah was killing the undead warriors, while Eden was fighting Nickolas.

"You're kinda pretty. Why not join our side? We can be the strongest people in the world!" Nickolas offered.

"Never. You're mistaking our cause. You are an enemy, and I refuse to join you!" Eden yelled. She kicked Nickolas, sending him crashing through a bunch of trees and buildings.

"I agree with that blonde for once." Sarah said, turning Kyo into a magic staff. She commanded wind to push Nick through the trees and buildings. After a while, they started to lose because dark guild members were helping them.

"Kyo. Lets do the spell." Sarah said.

"You mean the one with awesome music?" Kyo asked.

"Yup! We haven't practiced it much, but I'm sure that we can do it." Sarah said.

"Okay." Kyo said, turning back into human form. He summoned 2 microphones, and gave one to Sarah.

**If you want to listen to the song go on youtube and look up A Strengthened Serment(An Anime Mix) By Shadowlink4321**

**This is a mix so these are the lyrics to the boy part. The english translation is underlined.**

_"kawaita kuchibiru itetsuku taiyou ni sarasarete_  
_afureru namida ga shitataru mabushisa de boku o nazoru kara_

_My dry lips are bleached by the frozen sun_  
_My overflowing tears trace me with a dripping brilliance_

_tarinai kasho o tada umeau you ni kimi o motometeita_  
_fureau yubi ni tsutawaru setsunasa dake o kakiatsumete_

_As if trying to bury the things we lack, I was seeking you_  
_Scrape together whatever sufferings we can communicate in our touching fingers_

_kodou no oku ni kazasu negai o_  
_sadame to iu nara_  
_nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no omokage ga_  
_ima mo okizari no mama..._

_The wish held out from deep within my heartbeat-_  
_If you call that fate-_  
_Then the remaining memories and the lost traces of you_  
_Are still, even now, deserted_

_kasuka na toiki to furueru manazashi ni yurameite_  
_kosureru tamashii o me o iru kirameki ga futari o tsutsunde_

_I waver at your faint smile and trembling glance_  
_The shine that strikes the eyes of a grating soul envelopes the two of us_

_deawanakereba kizutsukeau koto sae mo nakatta no ka na?_  
_mogareta hane no itami ni yorisoi nagara sotto nemurou_

_If we'd never met, do you think we could have kept from hurting each other?_  
_Let us sleep quietly, snuggled up to the pain of our plucked wings_

_modorenai kara kaerenai kara_  
_inochi o karashite_  
_toozakaru ano hi to nakusu bakari no kono ude ga_  
_kimi no nukumori ni kogarete..._

_We can't go home, can't go back_  
_So shout your life hoarse_  
_This arm of mine longs for the long-gone days_  
_And your warmth, which I keep losing_

_dare mo ga chigau sabishisa mochiyotte asu o hoshigaru kedo_  
_kimi ga mezashita yogorenaki sono tsuyosa de boku o kowashite_

_Bringing together everyone's different kinds of loneliness, you longed for the morning_  
_With the uncorrupted strength you sought, break me_

_koe ni dekizu ni taeta inori o_  
_sadame to nazukete_  
_nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no omokage ga_  
_ueta kono mune ni ima mo okizari no mama..._

_Take the prayer that died out without being voiced_  
_And label it "fate"_  
_The remaining memories and the lost traces of you_  
_Are still, in this starving heart, deserted even now"_

_**Now the girl parts and english translation underlined.**_

_This is me. kami wa nabiku_  
_Akaku somaru hoho ni_  
_I am me...ketsui no tsubu_  
_Kore wa hajimari datta_

_This is me. My hair blows in the breeze_  
_Onto my cheeks dusted with red._  
_I am me... A drop of determination._  
_This was the beginning._

_Kibou mo zetsubou ni mo kasumanai ashita ga aru no nara_

_If there is a tomorrow without mist that exists within both hope and despair..._

_(simple as that)_  
_Wasurenai_  
_Kono itami wa ano hi no yakusoku_  
_Kanaetai kanaerarenai kanaeru_  
_Kokuu wo tsukamu yoru nanika ni mezameta asa_  
_Wake to iu kasegoto hatenai sora e tada tobitatsu sou_  
_'Soredake'."_

_(simple as that)_  
_I will not forget_  
_This pain and that day's promise._  
_I want to make it come true, I can't make it come true, I can make it come true._  
_On the nights I grabbed at the empty sky, I woke up the next morning with something._  
_A faded thing called a 'reason' just flies to the sky. Yes,_  
_'And that's it'."_

_Here I am. koe ni dashite_  
_Kotoba, tashikameteta_  
_Wherever I am. kanjitete mo_  
_Hitomi ni utsusu made wa_

_Here I am. I speak it with my voice._  
_I confirmed the words I spoke._  
_Wherever I am, even if I feel it_  
_It's not until it reflects into my eyes..._

_Shoutai fumei no kage ga tsuyoku suru ashita mo aru no nara_

_A shadow with an unknown identity will become strong if there is a tomorrow..._

_(simple as that)_  
_Yuzurenai_  
_Kono itami wa deai to hitsuzen_  
_Kasaneau te to te wo harau_  
_Mayoi de mikiru negai nara nidoto aenakute ii_  
_Afuredasu namida wa futatabi aeru sono toki made sou_  
_'Soredake'."_

_(simple as that)_  
_I won't give it up._  
_This pain is the necessity that lead to our meeting._  
_If it is just a wish that makes us release our hands entwined_  
_And leaves us to die when we are lost, then we shouldn't ever meet again._  
_Until we meet once again, these overflowing teardrops won't stop. Yes,_  
_'And that's it;."_

_Wasurenai_  
_Kono itami wa ano hi no yakusoku_  
_Kanaetai kanaerarenai kanaeru_  
_Kokuu wo tsukamu yoru nanika ni mezameta asa_  
_Wake to iu kasegoto hatenai sora e tada tobitatsu sou_  
_'Soredake'."_

_I will not forget_  
_This pain and that day's promise._  
_I want to make it come true, I can't make it come true, I can make it come true._  
_On the nights I grabbed at the empty sky, I woke up the next morning with something._  
_A faded thing called a 'reason' just flies to the sky. Yes,_  
_'And that's it'."_

During the song, powerful elements destroyed everything in it's path except for their allies. The elements protected the people that needed protection. When they were done, they looked a bit drained of energy, both physically and magically; then they both collapsed.

"Sarah!" Chinatsu yelled.

"Kyo!" Nori yelled.

"It seems they have used too much magic." Eden said, carrying an unconscious Isaiah.

"H-h-how are y-yo-"

"Still perfectly fine?" Eden asked.

"She is a Light Mage and a Dark Dragon Slayer; so she can destroy any form of destruction." Celestina said.

"And I won't let you guys hurt Acnologia!" Eden yelled, throwing Isaiah onto Acnologia. She then signaled him to fly away, and he obeyed.

"Not so fast!" Abelie yelled, teleporting near Acnologia.

"I don't think so!" Eden said. She teleported near Abelie and shot a light beam at her, causing her to fall.

"Abelie!" Chinatsu yelled, catching Abelie.

"I have no time for this!" Eden yelled, shooting a beam of darkness and light at everyone; it was worse than Jupiter. But before it could reach them, someone blocked it.

* * *

**~time skip~**

_"Where am I?"_

"Guys, she's awake!"

"Really?"

"I thought that beam would have her knocked out longer."

"But she has so many injuries."

"Aye!"

"Oh my gosh! She's alive! Thank God!"

_"Wait . . . who are you people?"_

"It seems it was worse than I thought."

"You don't remember us?"

_"Shut up! I don't know you people! Just leave me alone!"_

"Oh no! What'll we do for the mission now?"

"I will not allow her to continue the mission! Someone will replace her."

"But she is the only o-"

"I am aware of that, but she won't know if she doesn't remember anything!"

* * *

**You wanna know who took the blow for everyone else? Well, wait for the next chapter! XP**


	5. author's note Sorry!

**Sorry that I didn't post in a while. I promise that I'll be posting a new chapter in a few days.**

**I've been so busy even after my state exams. The reason I've been so busy is because I'm a part of stage crew for a play in my school called Guys and Dolls, so ****I always have to attend rehearsals; even on Saturdays.**

**BUT ****I've been adding little parts to the next chapter, so expect one or 2 chapters soon. Thank you if you're still sticking around to read this story. It's really appreciated. PM me if you have any questions or ideas you want me to put into the next chapter. We'll see if it fits with what I already wrote.**

**Thanks again if you are still reading this story~!**


	6. What happened?

"Sarah!?"asked Chinatsu.

The girl that stood before them had black hair and crimson eyes. "Yes."said Sarah turning her eyes back to blue.

"Why did you knock her out?"asked Eve.

"Easy. She isn't on my side and neither are you."said Sarah call up Kyo and she turned him into a crimson sythe as she headed straight for Chinatsu.

"Wha?"said Chinatsu backing away but if she started to run now it would be to late so she stood still. Before the sythe could reach Chinatsu, Natsu grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.

"Damn. Nick! Nickolas can you hold them back while I take care of my ex-teammates?" asked Sarah.

"Of course." said Nick smirking at Chinatsu.

"Nick! What did you do to her and Kyo!?"yelled Chinatsu.

"I didn't really want Kyo. All I wanted was Sarah but we needed Kyo in order to lure Sarah.

Sarah smirked as she teleported Kyo, Chinatsu and herself to the destroyed village.

"Chinatsu." said Kyo smiling.

"Kyo, is that really you or controlled you?" asked Chinatsu.

"Real me." said Kyo.

"Chinatsu. Don't believe Nick. I am myself and not controlled. I am just a very good actor." said Sarah.

"Then why did you knock out Abelie?" asked Chinatsu.

"I didn't. I talked to Abelie in the mind before I hit her in the head but that hit transferred half my magic to her so she can support some more. Just watch." said turning on lacrima vision.

On the screen all Chinatsu saw was everyone fighting along with Abelie with the undead warriors and Nick and Nickolas. The only ones left standing were Natsu, Gray, Abelie, Erza, Chelia, and Lyon.

"Well, it's time to take off my mask and we can help them." said Sarah grabbing Kyo and Chinatsu and teleporting.

Once they reached everyone only Natsu, Abelie, and Chelia stood.

"Impossible. How could Nick and Nickolas take them out so fast?" thought Sarah.

"You look suprised Sarah."said Nickolas.

"Impossible. How did you take them out so fast?"asked Sarah.

"Is that a bad thing? Or are were you never under my control."asked Nickolas.

"..."

"I can't control her. So, she isn't under our control."said Nick charging at Chelia in the process knocking her out.

"Oh so are you saying she wasn't controlled a while ago? Well, I am not surprised." said Nickolas charging at Sarah.

Nickolas turned his hand into a sword and charged but ended up hitting metal. He looked up to see crimson eyed Sarah with her hand as a sword.

"I-Impossible! You can turn into that form without being controlled!?"asked nickolas jumping away.

"Well, If you didn't know..."said Sarah smirking while turning Kyo into double pistols."When I was younger I was kidnapped and returned perfectly fine or so people thought. I was taken by death himself and he gave me a curse called the Crimson Curse."said Sarah charging at Nickolas.

"Crimson Curse? Doesn't that turn you into a killing machine? Your lying."asked Nick.

"How do you think I match my magic with Kyo in order to have him as my main weapon? It is because I knew he was able to use black mage magic and my magic is basically dark too. Kyo. Violin."said Sarah jumping away from everyone.

"Right."said Kyo turning into a violin.

**If you want to listen to the music go on youtube and look up**

angel Beats! - Brave Song [violin]

** by ****InfinityEXviolin , I will be adding the lyrics and if you wanna hear it sung then look up Brave Song English by Leeandlie**

She started to play the violin as she sang

"I've always noticed that you're not here beside me  
I see when I look back you've all gone on with out me  
Deep in my heart I'll keep myself strong and fighting  
And that's how I stay strong even now  
Nothing in this world scares me anymore  
I'll whisper those words to this heart you tore

Everyone feels alone when times are hard  
We seem to lock ourselves inside memories  
And ignore the real world

Even though I feel I might cry  
I'll laugh away loneliness knowing  
Love's out there somewhere waiting for me  
You won't catch me crying over what would be"

While the song was going on her magic energy knocked out Nickolas and the violin noises sent magic waves and cut up Nick and Nickolas and destroyed most of the dead warriors.

"Nick."said Sarah.

"Why didn't you knock me out like Nickolas?"asked Nick in pain.

"Because, I know Nickolas has had you in a tight spell that causes you to listen to his every command and I am going to take you out of it. I promise."said Sarah as she knocked him out.

Then everyone left except for Nickolas and Nick. Sarah looked back and said"I will keep my promise but I can't complete it now."as she ran out of the dark guild.

~Time skip~ Next day~

Sarah woke up early and went to the lake to get some fish. She caught 37 fishes! She was so excited and ran back to the broken down town. After she came back she couldn't believe what she saw...

**FINALLY! A NEW CHAPTER! I hope you enjoyed even though it was shorter than usual.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lalalalala! XD Enjoy~**

_Sarah woke up early and went to the lake to get some fish. She caught 37 fishes! She was so excited and ran back to the broken down town. After she came back she couldn't believe what she saw..._

Sarah's eyes widened as she dropped the fish and zoomed to the tents.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!"yelled Sarah.

"What happened? Are you okay?"asked Kyo running out of the tent but his eyes went wide when he saw what Sarah saw.

"EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED!"yelled Kyo.

Everyone rushed out of their tents and saw Acngolia. And Celestina's(If you don't remeber Celestina is the one that looks like master Mavis) eyes were wider than everyone else's. On top of Ancgolia was a 18 year old boy with blonde hair and crimson eyes and next to him was a girl that was 17 with blonde hair and crimson eyes.

"Eden, Isaiah..."whispered Celestina.

"Oh, It seems you have chosen a side Celestina and it seems you are teaming up with your parent's guild members."said the blonde male, Isaiah.

"Shut up Isaiah!"said Celestina summoning a million sword and firing them at the dragon.

"Why are you trying to kill a dragon? Even though you were raised with the dragons?"asked Eden, blonde girl.

"I am only completing my mission and Acngolia has been destroying innocent villages!"yelled Celestina.

"Celestina. Isaiah and I ordered Acngolia to attack those villages."said Eden.

"WHY!?"yelled Sarah.

"That is none of your business! I was talking to Celestina not you!"yelled Eden.

"Ah, My My it looks like we didn't even have to look for Acngolia. Attack and capture!"yelled Nickolas summoning shadows and undead warriors.

"Where is Nick!?"asked Sarah.

"Up here."said Nick jumping out of a tree with a sword and charging at Sarah.

"Kyo."said Sarah.

"I know."said Kyo turning into 2 pistols with knifes connected to each of them.

Nick charged and Sarah blocked and it turned into a fast battle while Isaiah and Eden were protecting Acngolia. Isaiah killing the undead warriors ,and Eden fighting Nickolas.

"Your kinda pretty. Why not join our side and we can be the strongest people in the world."said Nickolas.

"No way. Your getting our problem wrong. Your the biggest enemy and I will never join you!"yelled Eden kicking Nickolas through a bunch of trees and buildings.

"For once I agree with that blonde."said Sarah turning Kyo into a magic staff and commanding wind to push Nick through the trees and buildings.

After a while they started to lose because dark guild members were helping them.

"Kyo. Lets do the spell."said Sarah.

"You mean the one with awesome music?"asked Kyo.

"Yup! We haven't practiced it much but I am sure we can do it."said Sarah.

"Ok."said Kyo turning back into human form and summoned 2 microphones and gave one to Sarah.

**If you want to listen to the song go on youtube and look up A Strengthened Serment(An Anime Mix) By Shadowlink4321**

**This is a mix so these are the lyrics to the boy part. The english translation is underlined.**

kawaita kuchibiru itetsuku taiyou ni sarasarete  
afureru namida ga shitataru mabushisa de boku o nazoru kara

My dry lips are bleached by the frozen sun  
My overflowing tears trace me with a dripping brilliance

tarinai kasho o tada umeau you ni kimi o motometeita  
fureau yubi ni tsutawaru setsunasa dake o kakiatsumete

As if trying to bury the things we lack, I was seeking you  
Scrape together whatever sufferings we can communicate in our touching fingers

kodou no oku ni kazasu negai o  
sadame to iu nara  
nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no omokage ga  
ima mo okizari no mama...

The wish held out from deep within my heartbeat-  
If you call that fate-  
Then the remaining memories and the lost traces of you  
Are still, even now, deserted

kasuka na toiki to furueru manazashi ni yurameite  
kosureru tamashii o me o iru kirameki ga futari o tsutsunde

I waver at your faint smile and trembling glance  
The shine that strikes the eyes of a grating soul envelopes the two of us

deawanakereba kizutsukeau koto sae mo nakatta no ka na?  
mogareta hane no itami ni yorisoi nagara sotto nemurou

If we'd never met, do you think we could have kept from hurting each other?  
Let us sleep quietly, snuggled up to the pain of our plucked wings

modorenai kara kaerenai kara  
inochi o karashite  
toozakaru ano hi to nakusu bakari no kono ude ga  
kimi no nukumori ni kogarete...

We can't go home, can't go back  
So shout your life hoarse  
This arm of mine longs for the long-gone days  
And your warmth, which I keep losing

dare mo ga chigau sabishisa mochiyotte asu o hoshigaru kedo  
kimi ga mezashita yogorenaki sono tsuyosa de boku o kowashite

Bringing together everyone's different kinds of loneliness, you longed for the morning  
With the uncorrupted strength you sought, break me

koe ni dekizu ni taeta inori o  
sadame to nazukete  
nokosareta kioku to nakushita kimi no omokage ga  
ueta kono mune ni ima mo okizari no mama...

Take the prayer that died out without being voiced  
And label it "fate"  
The remaining memories and the lost traces of you  
Are still, in this starving heart, deserted even now"

**Now the girl parts and english translation underlined.**

This is me. kami wa nabiku  
Akaku somaru hoho ni  
I am me...ketsui no tsubu  
Kore wa hajimari datta

This is me. My hair blows in the breeze  
Onto my cheeks dusted with red.  
I am me... A drop of determination.  
This was the beginning.

Kibou mo zetsubou ni mo kasumanai ashita ga aru no nara

If there is a tomorrow without mist that exists within both hope and despair...

(simple as that)  
Wasurenai  
Kono itami wa ano hi no yakusoku  
Kanaetai kanaerarenai kanaeru  
Kokuu wo tsukamu yoru nanika ni mezameta asa  
Wake to iu kasegoto hatenai sora e tada tobitatsu sou  
"Soredake."

(simple as that)  
I will not forget  
This pain and that day's promise.  
I want to make it come true, I can't make it come true, I can make it come true.  
On the nights I grabbed at the empty sky, I woke up the next morning with something.  
A faded thing called a "reason" just flies to the sky. Yes,  
"And that's it."

Here I am. koe ni dashite  
Kotoba, tashikameteta  
Wherever I am. kanjitete mo  
Hitomi ni utsusu made wa

Here I am. I speak it with my voice.  
I confirmed the words I spoke.  
Wherever I am, even if I feel it  
It's not until it reflects into my eyes...

Shoutai fumei no kage ga tsuyoku suru ashita mo aru no nara

A shadow with an unknown identity will become strong if there is a tomorrow...

(simple as that)  
Yuzurenai  
Kono itami wa deai to hitsuzen  
Kasaneau te to te wo harau  
Mayoi de mikiru negai nara nidoto aenakute ii  
Afuredasu namida wa futatabi aeru sono toki made sou  
"Soredake."

(simple as that)  
I won't give it up.  
This pain is the necessity that lead to our meeting.  
If it is just a wish that makes us release our hands entwined  
And leaves us to die when we are lost, then we shouldn't ever meet again.  
Until we meet once again, these overflowing teardrops won't stop. Yes,  
"And that's it."

Wasurenai  
Kono itami wa ano hi no yakusoku  
Kanaetai kanaerarenai kanaeru  
Kokuu wo tsukamu yoru nanika ni mezameta asa  
Wake to iu kasegoto hatenai sora e tada tobitatsu sou  
"Soredake."

I will not forget  
This pain and that day's promise.  
I want to make it come true, I can't make it come true, I can make it come true.  
On the nights I grabbed at the empty sky, I woke up the next morning with something.  
A faded thing called a "reason" just flies to the sky. Yes,  
"And that's it."

During the song powerful elements destroyed everything in it's path except for the people who were not enemies. The elements protected the people that needed protection. When they were done they looked a bit drained of energy, both natural and magical. Then they both collapsed.

"Sarah!"yelled Chinatsu.

"Kyo!"yelled Nori.

"It seems they have used too much magic."said Eden carrying a unconscious Isaiah.

"H-h-how are y-yo-"

"Still perfectly fine?" asked Eden.

"She is light mage and a dark dragon slayer. So she can destroy any form of destruction."said Celestina.

"And I won't let you guys hurt Acngolia!"yelled Eden throwing Isaiah on Acngolia and signaling him to fly away. Acngolia flew away.

"Not so fast!"yelled Abelie teleporting near Acngolia.

"I don't think so!"said Eden teleporting near Abelie and shooting a light beam at her and then she fell.

"Abelie!"yelled Chinatsu catching Abelie.

"I have no time for this!"yelled Eden shooting a beam of darkness and light at everyone. It was worse than jupiter.(jupiter is the cannon that phantom lord shot.) But before it could reach someone blocked it.

~time skip~

_"Where am I?"_

"Guys she is awake!"

"Really?"

"I thought that beam would have her knocked out longer."

"But she has so many injuries"

"Aye!"

"Oh my gosh! she is alive! Thank god!"

_"Wait who are you people?"_

"It seems it was worse than I thought."

"You don't remember us?"

_"Shut up! I don't know you people! just leave me alone!"_

"Oh no! What will we do for the mission now?"

"I will not allow her to continue the mission! Someone will replace her."

"But she is the only o-"

"I know but she won't remember if she doesn't remember anything!"

**You wanna know who took the blow for everyone else? Well wait for the next chapter! XP**


	8. Please vote? And Sorry!

**Sorry for not updating! My cousin was getting ready for college and we all had a goodbye party. Sadly, we had to say goobye to him on friday 5/24/2013. And before that I had science exam and the princibal wanted us to do the play called Guys and dolls again so now rehersals are going to happen again. Sorry but I will update when I can, okay? I appreciate that The Diamound Cross is staying with the story and I appreciate anyone else staying with the story even though i haven't been updating. Sorry again but when summer vacation comes I will be availible almost everyday. Sorry again and I would for my readers to vote on who took the blow from the beam shot from Eden. So can you vote? Thanks! XD**


	9. Please vote! XD

**Last time-**

_During the song powerful elements destroyed everything in it's path except for the people who were not enemies. The elements protected the people that needed protection. When they were done they looked a bit drained of energy, both natural and magical. Then they both collapsed._

_"Sarah!"yelled Chinatsu._

_"Kyo!"yelled Nori._

_"It seems they have used too much magic."said Eden carrying a unconscious Isaiah._

_"H-h-how are y-yo-"_

_"Still perfectly fine?" asked Eden._

_"She is light mage and a dark dragon slayer. So she can destroy any form of destruction."said Celestina._

_"And I won't let you guys hurt Acngolia!"yelled Eden throwing Isaiah on Acngolia and signaling him to fly away. Acngolia flew away._

_"Not so fast!"yelled Abelie teleporting near Acngolia._

_"I don't think so!"said Eden teleporting near Abelie and shooting a light beam at her and then she fell._

_"Abelie!"yelled Chinatsu catching Abelie._

_"I have no time for this!"yelled Eden shooting a beam of darkness and light at everyone. It was worse than jupiter.(jupiter is the cannon that phantom lord shot.) But before it could reach someone blocked it._

_~time skip~_

_"Where am I?"_

_"Guys she is awake!"_

_"Really?"_

_"I thought that beam would have her knocked out longer."_

_"But she has so many injuries"_

_"Aye!"_

_"Oh my gosh! she is alive! Thank god!"_

_"Wait who are you people?"_

_"It seems it was worse than I thought."_

_"You don't remember us?"_

_"Shut up! I don't know you people! just leave me alone!"_

_"Oh no! What will we do for the mission now?"_

_"I will not allow her to continue the mission! Someone will replace her."_

_"But she is the only o-"_

_"I know but she won't remember if she doesn't remember anything!"_

**I need to know who you guys want to take the blast. The options are**

**-Celestina**

**-Chinatsu**

**-Abelie**

**Or maybe I can add another OC.**

**You decide. Please vote so I can post a new chapter soon. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sorry! I used to update way faster! DX But guess what? Here is a new chapter! XP**

**Winner of voting since only 1 person voted (Diamound Cross)Thank you Diamound Cross.**

**Winner is... Read and find out! XD**

Celestina's P.O.V-

"Where am I?" I asked. I was in a completely white room that looked like a infirmary.

"Guys, she's awake!"yelled a boy with black hair and purple eyes. He seemed hurt because he had a lot of bandages.

"Really?"asked a woman about 31 years old, and she was blonde and had green eyes.

"I thought that beam would have her knocked out longer."said a girl with purple hair,pink eyes and glasses with a lab coat. She looked about 19.

"But she has so many injuries." said a boy with pink hair.

"Aye!"said a blue cat.

"Oh my gosh! She's alive! Thank God!" yelled a girl with blonde hair and auburn eyes.

"Wait . . . who are you people?" I asked.

"It seems it was worse than I thought."said the girl with purple hair and pink eyes.

"You don't remember us?"asked a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Shut up! I don't know you people! Just leave me alone!" I yelled pulling the blanket over my head.

"Oh no! What'll we do for the mission now?"Said the girl with blonde hair and auburn eyes.

"I will not allow her to continue the mission! Someone will replace her."said the woman with blonde hair and had green eyes.

"But she is the only o-"said Sarah sitting up on the bed next to mine covered in bandages.

"I am aware of that, but she won't know if she doesn't remember anything!"said the woman with blonde hair and had green eyes.

"S-Sarah? Who are these people?"I asked.

"You remember me?"asked Sarah.

"Yeah."I said.

"Me of all people. Get Eden and Isaiah in here. Maybe they will jog her memory."ordered Sarah.

"No. They are not even here. They escaped along with acgnolia."said girl with midnight blue hair and golden eyes.

"But I can regain her memory."said the girl with midnight blue hair walking over to me. She then placed her hand on my head and a blue light appeared and then all i saw was black then it all played like a video in my head... my memories with me and Isaiah.

**Listen to "English "Most Precious Treasure" Angel beats Amalee" on youtube while reading untill the end of the memories with Isaiah. Start reading when the singing starts. Stop the music when the time reaches 3:28/5:54.**

"Celestina!"yelled a 7 year Isaiah smiling and pulling on the sleeve of 7 year old Celstina's shirt.

"What! Acngolia wants us back to the cave soon!"'said a irritated 7 year old Celestina.

"But it is amazing! Come on!"said Isaiah.

Isaiah pulled her to a beautiful clearing with a whole field of flowers and a river.

"Wow. It is amazing."gasped Celestina.

"Celestina. I hope we can always hold this freindship." said Isaiah.

"Yeah. I know we will!"cheered Celestina.

The sun was setting and the river glittered beautifully.

"Oh and I also made this for you, Celestina."said Isaiah grabbing a crown of flowers with a sun shaped jewel in the middle and placing it on Celestina's head.

"There. You look very pretty."said Isaiah.

Celestina then blushed and said "I actually made something for you too."grabbing a necklace with a glass crescent moon shaped jewel and putting it on Isaiah's neck. "There! Now we can be connected forever!"cheered Celestina.

"Yeah..."said Isaiah smiling and looking at the sunset.

**LaLaLaLaLaLa! New memory!-**

"Isaiah! I give up! I can't find you. You win."yelled a 7 year old Celestina walking around the cave.

"Okay! I win!"said Isaiah coming from the ceiling of the cave and jumping next to Celestina.

"Ah!"yelled Celestina flling to the ground. "You scared me!"yelled Celestina.

"Oops. Sorry!"said Isaiah laughing lightly. And then Celestina started to laugh too.

**LaLaLaLaLaLa! New memory!-**

A 8 year old Celestina was training with Acngolia and Isaiah while Eden went to hunt since she was more successful with her training.

"Isaiah, good job with balancing." said Acngolia looking at Isaiah balancing on a log over a river. Celestina was doing the same thing but was unsuccessful and then she fell into the river.

"Celstina!"yelled Isaiah jumping in the river and swimming to the shore.

"I guess that will be enough training for today."said Acngolia. Celstina coughed up water.

"Celestina, are you okay?"asked Isaiah.

Celestina smiled brightly and said"Yeah! Instead of falling right away I fell within 4 minutes! I improved!"

"Okay! Well you did improve more!" cheered Isaiah.

"So did you improve?"asked Celestina.

"No. But it was only because you fell into the water and I went to save you."said Isaiah smiling.

"Oh, Sorry?"said Celestina laughing nervously.

**LaLaLaLaLaLa! New memory!-**

It was night and 9 year old Celestina couldn't sleep. She stared at the ceiling and was bored so she woke Isaiah up.

"What is it Celestina?"asked Isaiah.

"I can't sleep. So,can we go to the clearing?"asked Celestina.

"Sure."said Isaiah getting up and yawning. They walked to the clearing and then sat down and watched the stars.

"Isaiah?"asked Celestina.

"Yeah?"asked Isaiah.

"What will happen if we are all separated?"asked Celestina.

"Then I guess we will look for each other. No matter what situation we are in."said Isaiah.

"Promise?"asked Celstina.

"Pinky Promise."said Isaiah holding out his pinky.

"Yeah, Pinky Promise."said Celstina linking her pinky to his.

**After the memories... still Celstina's P.O.V-**

I woke up and no one was in the infirmary except the blue haired girl and on my neck was a flower necklace with a jewel that had a shape of the sun.

"Are you ready to go through more memories?"asked the girl still with her eyes closed sitting on a chair near the bed. I nodded and then I blacked out again.

_"Hey Celestina do you know who your parents are?"_

**And now finish listening to the rest of the song or whatever. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! XP Enjoy! And sorry it is really short... but the next chapter is going to be really long or at least long enough.**

Last time-

Celestina has gotten her memories about Isaiah back.

**After the memories... still Celstina's P.O.V-**

I woke up and no one was in the infirmary except the blue haired girl and on my neck was a flower necklace with a jewel that had a shape of the sun.

"Are you ready to go through more memories?"asked the girl still with her eyes closed sitting on a chair near the bed. I nodded and then I blacked out again.

_"Hey Celestina do you know who your parents are?"_

**Memories are awesome! XD- Listen to "English "Mizu no Akashi" Gundam seed" on youtube.**

"Hey Celestina , do you know who your parents are?"asked 7 year old Eden.

"That was random..."stated Celestina eating her cooked fish.

"I know but I was curious. So?"said Eden.

"Well, all I remember is my mother's mom was the first master of a very strong guild called fairy tail. I only met my parents once. What about you?"asked Celestina.

"What do you mean? You know Ancgolia is my dad."said Eden.

"No, I mean your real parents. Not your dragon father."said Celestina.

"I have no idea."said Eden bluntly.

"Oh..."

**Memory-**

"EDEN! ISAIAH HURT ME AGAIN!"cried Celestina.

"Isaiah! Stop hurting Celestina. I m really tired right now."whined Eden

"But I didn't even hurt her! I simply just High-fives her face!"smirked Isaiah.

**Memories-**

Eden just came back from hunting and is tackled to the ground by a wet 8 year old.

"Celestina! Why are you soaking wet?"asked Eden getting up and pulling Celestina from the ground.

"Well, I was training a-"

"Say no more. You fell into the river didn't you?"stated Eden.

Celestina pouted and said"Yeah..."

Eden smiled and said"How about I go into town and buy us ice cream?"

"ICE CREAM!"yelled Celestina jumping in joy.

"But, promise me something. Okay?"said Eden.

"Okay."said Celestina holding out her pinky. Eden coneects her pinky with Celstina's.

Eden then says"Promise that when we are around we will always keep peace. Espicially between us and Acngolia."

"I promise."said Celestina.

"Okay! lets go get Ice Cream!"yells Eden in joy.

"Yay!"cheers Celestina.

**End of memories-**

Celestina still wakes up in a empty room with the girl standing off to the side as she asks"Now are you ready to remember the life you have now?"

"Yeah."said Celestina.

"Okay. But eat something first"said the blue haired girl handing her some soup.

"Okay."said Celstina gobbling the soup down.

"Wow. You must have been really hungry."said the blue haired girl wiping the soup that splashed onto her face.

"Yeah.."said Celestina.

"Okay. Time to go back to your memories." said the girl putting two fingers onto Celestina's foreheadl

_"Who should you really trust? Who cares for you? And who is your real family and freinds?"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you enjoy! ;D All credit goes to The Diamond Cross for writing this chapter.**

**Last time-**

Celestina remembered Eden.

**Now-**

Celestina was put back into her memories.

_Celestina walked into the guild, everyone eyeing her warily. She ignored their stares, walking further into the guild. A pink-haired girl with beautiful purple eyes walked up to her, her face void of emotion._

_"What do you want?" The girl asked, crossing her arms._

_"Don't be rude." said a girl with midnight blue hair and golden eyes slightly smiling as if she knew already what Celestina wanted._

_Celestina sighed, looking the pink haired girl straight in the eye. "May I join your guild?"_

_The smallest of smiles graced the pinkette's face. "You're going to have to ask Master Mai Maki about that, but I'm sure she'll say yes." She held out her hand, and Celestina shook it. "My name is Chinatsu Eiko Dragneel. Nice to meet you."_

_"Same here." Celestina smiled. "My name is Celestina."_

_"My name is Emiko Chiyo."said blunette smiling widely._

_Chinatsu let go of Celestina's hand, turning around. "Master Mai Maki!" She shouted. "We have someone who wants to join!"_

_A woman with light blonde hair and sea blue eyes walked out of her office and down the stairs. Every member gave a small bow of respect, and then went back to what they were doing. She walked in front of Celestina, smiling. "Hello there. My name is Mai Maki. You want to join our guild, yes?"_

_Celestina nodded, and Master Mai Maki patted Celestina's head. "We'd be glad to have you as a member of our guild."_

**...Next memory**

_"Here." Chinatsu stamped Celestina's right hand. "You're officially a member of our guild."_

_Celestina brought her right hand to her face, marveling the dark purple guild mark. She couldn't stop a wide smile from breaking out on her face, and she grinned._

_"Yeah. Thanks, Chinatsu."_

**...Next memory**

_"C'MON! BRING ON THE BOOZE!" Chinatsu shouted, slamming her beer mug against the table. The members in the guild whooped, bringing her countless barrels of beer. Celestina sweat-dropped, drinking a chocolate milkshake. "Chinatsu really loves beer, doesn't she?"_

_"I agree." A new voice said. "Chinatsu challenged Cana Alberona of Fairy Tail to a drinking contest yesterday, and she actually won."_

_Celestina narrowed her eyes, immediately turning around. Sitting right next to her was a girl with black hair and blue eyes, a man with black hair and purple eyes standing right behind her. The girl held out her hand, smiling. "Nice to meet you. You're our newest member, aren't you? My name is Sarah Itsumo. This is Kyo Hinamori." She said, gesturing to the man behind her._

_Celestina relaxed, her shoulders no longer tense. "Nice to meet you too. My name is Celestina."_

**...Next memory**

_"Celestinaaaaaa~!" A little girl chimed. Her blonde hair swished around, and her eyes glowed orange for a split second before becoming auburn again. She had Emiko following her._

_Celestina smiled lightly, beads of sweat rolling down her face. Whenever Abelie was around, her luck always spiraled downward for some reason. "Yes, Abelie?"_

_"Let's form a team!"_

_"Eh? Just us two?" Celestina questioned, tilting her head._

_"No, no! Of course not! Chinatsu and Sarah, too!" Abelie paused for a while, seemingly thinking. "If Sarah is going to be in our team, then Kyo will have to stick with us too...phooey! I wanted it to be an all-girl's team!"_

_Emiko laughed. __Celestina sweat-dropped when Abelie pouted. "Why an all-girl's team?"_

_"Because—!" Abelie's eyes watered. "Because...waaaahhhhhhhh!"_

_"ABELIE—!?"_

**...Next memory**

_"Abelie wants us to form a team...?" Chinatsu asked, drinking a mug of beer. Sarah sat beside Chinatsu, drinking iced tea._

_"Yep." Celestina nodded, sweat-dropping as Abelie clung to her arm. Abelie whimpered, flashing her infamous puppy eyes._

_"So...which mission do you guys want to choose?" Celestina asked, everyone examining to the request board. Abelie let go of her arm, ripping a request from the board._

_"Let's do this one!" Abelie exclaimed, holding the request in Chinatsu's face. Chinatsu frowned, squinting. After some time had passed, she nodded. "This one is fine."_

_"Yay~!" Abelie cheered, dancing with Sarah. When Abelie finished dancing, Sarah looked at Kyo and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Kyo. You're going to have to sit out for missions."_

_"Hm." Kyo shrugged, but his glinting purple eyes clearly showed that he wasn't happy to be separated from Sarah._

_"Hey Emiko! We want to go on this mission." yelled Abelie happily._

_"Okay good luck." said Emiko writing it in the record book saying the mission was taken._

_On their way out Celestina could hear Emiko say to Kyo "You like Sarah!" teasingly._

**...Next memory**

_"What should be our team name?" Abelie asked. They were currently on the train to their client's house, bored out of their minds._

_"I'm not sure..." Celestina frowned. "How about...The Four Divas?"_

_Abelie's face remained void of emotion for a split second before she burst out laughing. "Pwahahahahaha! The Three Divas!? That's hilarious!"_

_Celestina said nothing, her face beet red. Sarah gave Celestina a smile of pity before looking back at Abelie._

_"Well, if the team name that Celestina thought of is so 'hilarious' to you, then why don't you think of one?" Sarah asked, tilting her head while giving a threatening smile. Abelie remained indifferent to Sarah's threatening smile, resting her head on her hand._

_"How about...Team Awesome?" Abelie suggested. Chinatsu, Sarah, and Celestina remained silent, staring at Abelie. Taking that as a sign that they were impressed with the team name, Abelie swelled with pride._

_"Mwahahahaha! The team name is super awesome, isn't it?" Abelie gloated, sparkles surrounding her. "Uhuhu! I didn't even try, either! I'm just that smart!"_

_When Abelie finished bragging, Chinatsu, Sarah, and Celestina started trembling, their mouths tingling. Abelie stared at them curiously, and widened her eyes when they burst out laughing._

_"W-What?" Abelie questioned, bewildered. Chinatsu&Co. continued to laugh their hearts out, rolling around on the floor. When they finished laughing, they all gasped for air, still giggling._

_"Team Awesome!?" Celestina tried to talk clearly, clutching her aching stomach. "That's even worse than the team name that I thought of!"_

_Chinatsu and Sarah desperately nodded in agreement, shakily sitting back on their seats. All of them took deep breaths before smirking smugly._

_Now it was Abelie's turn to blush._

**...Next memory**

_Everyone stared at the client's house in shock. The building was old and run-down, just about to collapse. It was made out of dark brown—almost black—wood, and there were a few holes in the side of the house._

_"Well..." Sarah huffed. "This is the client's house. Who's going to knock?"_

_"Not me!" Abelie firmly shook her head, Sarah and Chinatsu doing the same. Chinatsu sighed, stepping forward. "I'll do it."_

_Everyone stared in anticipation as Chinatsu carefully knocked on the door. The door opened by itself, creaking. Everyone shivered in fear, and Abelie's face paled._

_"...What is this, a haunted house?"_

**...Next memory**

_"Waaahhhhh!" Abelie whined. "It's so dark in here!"_

_"Shhhh!" Celestina silenced Abelie, clamping her hand over mouth. Abelie nodded, shivering. Celestina's eyes softened, and she gently stroked Abelie's head._

_"Don't worry." She said reassuringly. "It'll all be fine."_

_Abelie was about to speak until she suddenly widened her eyes, pointing her trembling finger at the wall. "Over there..."_

_Everyone slowly turned their heads to look at the wall and instantly yelled in fury. On the wall, it said in red paint:_

_**"HA! YOU'VE BEEN PRANKED!"**_

**...Next memory**

_"Hey, Celestina!" Sarah called, running after her. Chinatsu and Abelie followed closely behind._

_"Hm...?" Celestina questioned, turning around._

_"Let's go shopping~!" Abelie exclaimed, jumping ecstatically. Chinatsu nodded, smiling while crossing her arms. Celestina said nothing, but mentally groaned and rolled her eyes._

_"Uhm...I'd rather not..." Celestina said, sighing. "I'm tired from our mission earlier, and—"_

_"NO BUTS!" Sarah shouted, interrupting Celestina. "WE'RE GOING TO GO SHOPPING! NOW!"_

_"O-Okay..."_

_"Can I join you?" asked Master and Emiko coming from a jewelry store down the block._

_"OF COURSE!" yelled Abelie overly excited._

**...Next memory**

_"Hmmm..." Celestina hummed, looking at the clothes in the glass display case. "Those actually look pretty nice..."_

_"Say something?" Sarah and Abelie asked, smirking smugly._

_Celestina immediately looked the other way, zipping her mouth shut. "NOTHING!"_

**...Next memory**

_Celestina groggily sat on her couch, setting her shopping bags on the floor. It had been a rough day, and she needed some rest._

_"Whew..." She huffed. "I'm tired. But..."_

_She turned to look out the window, smiling. "Being a member of the guild is really fun."_

**... Next memory**

_Celestina has been a member of Sarasu Musica for a while and she only goes on missions with the team every once in awhile because Kyo could no longer stand going solo without Sarah and finally snapped. So, now Celstina either goes on solo missions or with the team. She was on her way to the guild when hooded figures came out of no where and attacked her. She knocked to the ground unable to move and when they were about to knock her out a flame barrier came and burnt them all. Next, they were attacked by ninja stars and then Emiko chanted something under her breathe aqnd the ninja stars exploded. Then she heard Abelie sing 'Tue rei zue croa rou tue zue' and they all fell to the floor weak and finally they were sliced by Sarah's sythe._

_"Are you okay?"asked Chinatsu grabbing Celestina by the hand and helping her up._

_"Yeah, thanks to my true family and friends." said Celestina smiling._

**_... End of memories..._**

Celestina woke up smiling.

"Do you remember who I am?" asked the girl with midnight blue hair and golden eyes frowning with her eyes filled with hope.

'she used to smile all the time. What happened?' Celestina thought.

"Of course I do." said Celestina.

And for the first time in the time Celestina has been in the infirmary she saw the blunette smile.

* * *

**Sorry, this is all I could think of for memories! I can write some more if you want, ilovedaddy!**


End file.
